magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Liliana Vess (Planeswalker)
Liliana Vess è una planeswalker che usa il mana nero. La sua specialità è la necromanzia: magie che rianimano i morti, corrompono gli esseri viventi e assorbono il potere della morte. Affascinante, carismatica, astuta, ambiziosa e profondamente egocentrica, Liliana è uno dei pericoli più attraenti del Multiverso. Anche se sembra avere vent'anni, in realtà è nata oltre un secolo prima della riparazione e dopo fece un patto con quattro demoni: Griselbrand, Razaketh, Belzenlok e Kothophed; per ripristinare il suo potere e la sua giovinezza. Dopo che contribuì a salvare Innistrad entrò a far parte dei Guardiani, ma si unì al gruppo solo per realizzare i suoi scopi. Alla fine le sue manipolazioni le si sono ritorte contro costringendola a lascire i suoi compagni per servire Nicol Bolas contro la sua volontà. Divenne il generale dell'Orda Atroce durante la Guerra della Scintilla. Verso la fase finale della guerra tradì Bolas preferendo morire piuttosto che servirlo per l'eternità, ma con sua sorpresa venne salvata da Gideon Jura che morì al suo posto. Libera da ogni vincolo, contribuì alla sconfitta di Bolas. Nonostante le sue azioni venne condannata a morte per i suoi crimini su Ravnica. Ufficialmente morta per il Multiverso e i planeswalker, in realtà venne risparmiata da coloro che erano stati mandati per ucciderla. Attualmente usa il nome di Ana Iora. Le origini di Liliana: il quarto patto Vedi Liliana Vess (Planeswalker)/Origini. Agents of Artifice Liliana si stabilì per qualche tempo su Ravnica, dove lavorò come agente freelance per Tezzeret e il Consorzio Infinito. Rintracciò Jace Beleren e il suo amico Kallist Rhoka e fece amicizia, flirtando continuamente con entrambi, ma scelse infine di iniziare una relazione con Jace. Liliana era molto fedele a Jace, rimanendo con lui dopo la morte di Kallist e assistendolo durante il suo recupero dal trauma psichico, invitandolo a punire Tezzeret per la parte che aveva avuto nella morte di Kallist. Tradì Jace durante il loro assalto al Santuario di Tezzeret e lo fece catturare da quest'ultimo, che ordinò la tortura per il nuovo prigioniero, mentre cercava di costruire un manufatto per piegarlo al suo volere. Liliana riuscì poi a parlare con Jace e gli spiegò i motivi del suo tradimento. Lo liberò, tradendo Tezzeret e aiutando nuovamente Jace nell'attaccare il suo santuario, affrontando Baltrice. Separatasi da Jace, si scoprì che il piano di Liliana era di far riottenere il controllo del Consorzio a Nicol Bolas, che in cambio l'avrebbe liberata dal patto con i demoni. L'accordo si concluse nel nulla, anche se Bolas offrì alla necromante protezione dai demoni in cambio del suo servizio, ma lei rifiutò. Più volte aveva preso in considerazione di lasciarsi indietro ogni cosa e fuggire con Jace, ma ogni volta la paura per i demoni che la opprimevano aveva il sopravvento sull'affetto per il compagno. Il Cacciatore e il Velo Kothophed, mandò la necromante in missione al Tempio Antico degli Onakke su Shandalar per recuperare un potente manufatto conosciuto come il Velo. Durante la sua traversata a cavallo nella foresta, Liliana venne attaccata da una delle bestie di Garruk, che uccise facilmente, senza immaginare che avrebbe provocato le ire del cacciatore. Arrivata al tempio trovò il Velo ma venne scovata da Garruk. I due planeswalker si affrontarono e Liliana grazie al Velo riuscì a sopprafare Garruk con un impeto di magia nera che lo stordì e lo maledì. Dopo aver vinto viaggiò nella cieca eternità. La Maledizione del Velo Liliana testò il potere del Velo per conquistare una fortezza in un piano sconosciuto. Una volta seduta sul trono, comprese l'immensità del potere del Velo e decise di usarlo per sé stessa. Viaggiò al santuario di Kotophed e si confrontò con lui. La necromante chiese l'annullamento del patto e affrontò e uccise il demone. Liliana cade in ginocchio e i suoi tatuaggi iniziarono dolorosamente a sanguinare. L'Occhio del Corvo Tutte le fasi della vita di Liliana, dalla follia di Josu alla conquista del Velo, vennero orchestrate da una figura misteriosa nota come uomo corvo. Dopo la sua lotta con Kotophed, Liliana cercò informazioni sul Velo su Shandalar per poter porre fine alla costante emorragia che le stava devastando mente e corpo. Successivamente Liliana resuscitò il prete che conosceva la storia degli Onakke nella speranza di trovare una cura. La sua profanazione però attirò le ire dei cittadini, che trovarono la necromante e misero a fuoco la casa in cui alloggiava. Liliana venne colpita, poi aiutata dal prete che parlava per enigmi. Quando Liliana giunse in punto di morte, il prete si rivelò essere l'uomo corvo, che usando la stessa pozione che aveva causato la maledizione di suo fratello, le salvò la vita. Un bagliore si diffuse in tutti i suoi tatuaggi e guarì tutte le sue ferite. Liliana però riconoscendo l'uomo, lo pugnalò per poi indossare nuovamente il Velo e viaggiare nella cieca eternità. Test of Metal Dopo essere entrata in servizio per Nicol Bolas, Liliana venne usata come pedina nei piani dell'antico drago e incontrò Tezzeret al Labirinto di Cristallo. Lei gli disse che era al servizio di Bolas per disperazione e cercò di sedurlo, ma l'uomo resistette alle sue avances. Prima di separarsi da lui gli rivelò che Bolas aveva in mente un piano che avrebbe potuto causare la morte di molti planeswalker e gli rivelò altre informazioni sul suo nuovo capo. Per ringraziarla dell'aiuto, Tezzeret liberò Liliana dal suo contratto con Bolas. 'Non canonico' Con la pubblicazione di storie web successive (nella fattispecie: (Incontri Inaspettati) è stato confermato che molti degli eventi narrati in questo libro non sono mai accaduti e pertanto non viene considerato canonico ai fini della storia ufficiale di Magic. Quindi la "vera" Liliana non ha mai vissuto questi eventi. Innistrad Liliana tornò su Innistrad in cerca di Griselbrand, un altro dei suoi creditori demoniaci. Il demone è però scomparso dopo un duello con Avacyn. Ciò constrinse Liliana a iniziare la ricerca del demone se voleva sperare di riottenere la sua anima ancora una volta. Le sue ricerche la portarono alla chiesa di Avacyn a Thraben, proprio durante l'assedio dei non-morti comandati da Gisa e Geralf. Geralf approfittò della confusione per intrufolarsi nella chiesa e uccidere Mikaeus, vescovo con il maggior potere religioso e uno dei pochi a conoscere il luogo di prigionia di Griselbrand. Consapevole di ciò, incontrò Geralf dopo la sconfitta degli zombi e il termine dell'assedio. Liliana recuperò e resuscitò Mikaeus. Scontro con Garruk Per molto tempo la ricerca di Griselbrand si dimostrò infruttuosa ma il Culto Skirsdag conosceva informazioni che avrebbero potuto portarla ad una svolta. Prima della sua infiltrazione a Thraben, Liliana venne raggiunta da Garruk. I due si affrontarono e lei maturò dei dubbi sul velo, decidendo di non utilizzarlo. Garruk fu quasi sul punto di ucciderla. Temendo di non riuscire a sconfiggerlo, Liliana lo utilizzò e grazie ad esso riuscì a vincere, lasciando il suo avversario a terra circondato da demoni minori e ghoul. La Tomba Infernale Scoperto il luogo di prigionia di Griselbrand, Liliana non fu in grado di liberarlo. Escogitò quindi un piano. Creò un incantesimo sulla Tomba Infernale basato completamente sulle scelte di Thalia, che dovette decidere tra la vita dei suoi soldati e l'integrità dell'obelisco d'argento. Come aveva previsto, Thalia scelse di salvare i suoi uomoni, causando la distruzione della Tomba Infernale. Griselbrand e Avacyn tornarono in libertà. Scontro con Griselbrand Liliana abbandonò Thraben e inseguì Griselbrand a Fauci di Cenere. L'assalto alla cattedrale aveva preso molto tempo e nonostante fosse stanca, sapeva di dover fare in fretta perché Garruk era vicino. Griselbrand inizialmente non la riconobbe, poi dopo averlo fatto, capì la gravità dell'incontro. Liliana distrusse rapidamente alcuni dei suoi servitori. Griselbrand cercò allora di contrattare e le offrì più potere. Liliana rifiutò, era lì per sciolgliere il contratto che tempo prima aveva stipulato anche con lui. Il demone capì che non c'era modo di farle cambiare idea e l'attaccò. Liliana utilizzò il Velo per alimentare il suo incantesimo di morte, un odio così profondo che lei stessa non sapeva di possedere, sprigionato in un vortice che colpì e uccise Griselbrand. Il punto in cui era Griselbrand era vuoto. Una folla di demoni minori si allontanò tenendosi alla larga da Liliana, formando un cerchio intorno alla silenziosa planeswalker mentre lei si preparava a partire. Il Velo dell'inganno Appena arrivò su Shandalar, Liliana non notò nulla di ciò che la circondava, sentiva solo i sussurri provenienti del Velo, diverse voci che si abbassavano e si alzavano, gli uni sugli altri, presenze costanti nel bordo della sua mente che diventavano sempre peggio ogni volta che usava la magia. Liliana cercava sempre di ignorare le voci o annegarle coi suoi pensieri. Irritata per certi commenti sul vuoto, urlò di fare silenzio e le voci si fermarono come colpite dal suo sfogo. La necromante si guardò intorno e riconobbe il piano, era stata su quel mondo solo due volte: la prima volta quando aveva preso il Velo e la seconda quando era tornata per ottenere senza successo informazioni su esso. Senza punti di riferimento, decise di tornare al Tempio Antico degli Onakke, mentre camminava nella foresta vide i segni lasciati dal suo precedente passaggio, li riconobbe e pensò al passato, alle conseguenze delle sue azioni che le avevano procurato l'ira di Garruk, il primo contro cui lei aveva testato il potere del Velo. Aveva usato il manufatto per infettarlo con l'ombra, contaminando la sua magia della natura con il tocco della morte. Come in risposta ai suoi pensieri le voci nominaro la radice del male. Liliana replicò che male era una parola forte mettendo ancora a tacere i sussurri. Poi pensò a come il cacciatore maledetto l'avesse seguita in molti mondi, cercando le sue tracce e di come infine l'avesse trovata su Innistrad per costringerla a rimuovere la maledizione o ucciderla per vendicarsi, lei lo aveva battuto come nel loro primo scontro. A voce alta disse che la morte vinceva sempre e le voci gli fecero eco nominando il vaso della distruzione. Rispetto a quando lo aveva visitato l'ultima volta, il tempio era in pessime condizioni, la sua battaglia con Garruk l'aveva lasciato parzialmente crollato in macerie. Radici e viti strisciavano sulle pietre cadute. Liliana vide una luce dorata brillare che prima non c'era, Liliana sapeva cosa volesse dire, poteva quasi sentire l'odore dell'angelo. Con un sospiro si aggiustò il Velo ed entrò. Si fermò sulla soglia, l'angelo aleggiava vicino allo scheletro degli onakke che aveva custodito il falso Velo che serviva come chiave per quello vero. Liliana si chiese da quanto tempo la creatura si trovasse lì e chi o cosa stesse aspettando. L'angelo la vide, la chiamò profanatrice e le disse che non poteva andare oltre. Per indispettire la creatura, Liliana fece altri tre passi prima di fermarsi in modo che lei potesse vedere il Velo. Quando l'angelo vide il manufatto le disse di fermarsi per il bene della sua anima, ma la planeswalker replicò che l'unica cosa che contasse per lei era che la sua anima restasse nel suo corpo. Con una nota implorante nella voce, l'angelo replicò che non sapeva cosa c'era in gioco. Liliana disse che aveva già sentito quelle parole, poi lanciò un incantesimo per uccidere l'angelo. Prima di morire la creatura nominò gli onakke e disse che lei era il vascello che li avrebbe liberati. Le parole dell'angelo risvegliarono le voci nella sua testa, un coro ruggente in cui la necromante comprese solo tre parole: radice, vascello e Velo. Liliana si accasciò sul pavimento accanto all'angelo morto, stringendosi la testa tra le mani, cercò di far tacere gli spiriti ma inutilmente. I suoi tatuaggi iniziarono a sanguinare come dopo la morte di Kotophed e Griselbrand. Nonostante il dolore, si alzò in piedi e ebbe una visione: vide gli onakke, ogre giganteschi, e osservò i vari aspetti della loro vita. A voce alta Liliana disse che non aveva bisogno di vedere tutto questo, ma la visione continuò: vide un onakke spaventato correre velocemente verso gli altri e urlare parole per lei incomprensibili. Tutti gli ogre iniziarono a correre, ma non riuscirono a fuggire, una nube violacea li travolse uccidendoli tutti. Una cascata di meteore attraversò il cielo mentre gli onakke venivano completamente sterminati davanti ai suoi occhi, un uccello gracchiò nelle vicinanze e lei riconobbe l'uomo-corvo, lui si voltò e la guardò come se la riconoscesse. Tornata al presente Liliana si allontanò dalla porta con fatica e disse agli spiriti di smetterla di giocare con la sua mente, che era già abbastanza brutto doverli sempre ascoltare. Fece qualche passo verso la porta del tunnel e aggiunse che le sarebbe piaciuto imparare un incantesimo in grado da solo di sterminare un intera civiltà. Le voci si fecero rabbiose promettendole una morte altrettanto terribile, ma lei li ignorò e si fece strada fino a raggiungere l'altare dove aveva trovato il potente manufatto. Si tolse il Velo e tenendolo stretto tra le mani lo appoggiò sul blocco di pietra e disse che l'aveva riportato indietro e non lo voleva più. Le voci gli ricordarono il suo potere, Liliana esitò e guardò il Velo, aveva pensato che fosse la chiave per la sua libertà, l'aveva aiutata a eliminare due dei suoi quattro maestri demoniaci e aveva pensato di usarlo anche contro gli altri due in modo da liberarsi completamente da tutti gli accordi che la legavano a loro, anima e corpo. Rispose agli onakke che le sembrava di aver ucciso due padroni e di averne ottenuti in cambio un milione in più, terminò dicendo che lei non era il loro vascello maledetto. Gli spiriti dissero che era un milione in uno solo e Liliana replicò che lei non faceva più commissioni per nessuno. Tirò indietro le mani e con sua sorpresa si rese conto che teneva ancora il Velo, provò altri modi ma alla fine nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi di volontà non riuscì a gettarlo via. Il silenzio venne nuovamente interrotto dalle voci degli spiriti e lei cadde in ginocchio e si strinse le mani sulle orecchie cercando di farli tacere. Una singola voce la chiamò vascello e Liliana impiegò qualche secondo per capire che aveva sentito la voce con le orecchie e non con la mente, alzò gli occhi e vide il gigantesco spirito onakke. Liliana balzò in piedi, urlò che non era il loro vascello e gli lanciò contro un incantesimo di morte. I viticci d'ombra passarono oltre lo spirito senza fargli alcun danno ed egli spiegò che loro erano al di là della portata della sua magia anche se indossava il loro Velo. La planeswalker chiese perchè non si riprendevano il Velo e lui replicò che per il momento il Velo dell'inganno non era ancora di alcuna utilità per loro. Liliana replicò che lei non voleva più tenerlo ma ancora una volta le sue mani si rifiutarono di obbedire ai suoi comandi. Lo spirito replicò che lei voleva tenere il Velo e che le sue mani sapevano ciò che la sua mente negava di volere. Lei chiese cosa stessero aspettando e lui disse che la radice non era ancora fiorita in lei. La necromante chiese di cosa stesse parlando e lui spiegò che si trattava della radice che era stata piantata in lei tanti anni fa, quando aveva ucciso suo fratello. Liliana chiese come facesse a sapere di suo fratello e poi gli urlò di uscire dalla sua testa. Lo spirito replicò che loro non avevano altro posto dove andare e spiegò che il Velo dell'inganno non era più che una menzogna costruita su una vita di bugie. Disse che presto sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui lei avrebbe visto con chiarezza. Liliana chiese cosa sarebbe successo dopo e lui rispose che la radice sarebbe fiorita portando via la distruzione dentro di lei. Liliana disse che sembrava divertente e lui replicò di si, dal momento che a lei piaceva giocare con i confini tra la vita e la morte, consegnando gli altri al vuoto e richiamandoli indietro per sfruttarli. Liliana si strinse nelle spalle e rispose che tutti morivano. Lo spirito le disse che lei non moriva e che tutto quello che faceva era evitare di seguire Josu nel vuoto. Liliana replicò che solo perchè viveva nella sua mente, pensava di conoscerla, ma che non era così e non sapeva cosa era in grado di fare. Indossò il Velo e lanciò contro l'onakke un attacco utilizzando tutto il potere del manufatto, lo spirito scomparve. Il sangue sgorgò dalle linee incise nella sua pelle, Liliana si sentì bruciare e cadde nuovamente a terra, si guardò intorno temendo che lo spirito tornasse ma non comparve nessuno. Fece un ultimo tentativo di gettare il Velo ma inutilmente e alla fine nonostante il dolore si costrinse ad uscire da tempio. Uscì fuori nella foresta e le voci iniziarono a mormorare che lei portava il seme della distruzione. Liliana disse che lo sapeva, viaggiò via da Shandalar e dalla sua sconfitta totale e mentre camminava nella cieca eternità si chiese se avesse preso con sé l'unica cosa che aveva trascorso tutta la vita a cercare di evitare. Incontri Inaspettati Tornata su Ravnica, Liliana assunse una spia per cercare il rifugio di Jace e quando il suo uomo completò la sua missione, lo uccise e poi bussò alla porta della dimora del mago mentale. La porta si aprì e Liliana attraversò l'illusione di Jace. Quest'ultimo si rivelò e chiuse la porta. Disse che dopo il suo tradimento non c'era nulla che potesse dire che le avrebbe fatto riottenere la sua fiducia e Liliana rispose che era stato lui a non presentarsi e Jace replicò che lei lo aveva tradito. Liliana disse che quella era storia passata, che non lavorava più per Nicol Bolas e non aveva mai avuto intenzione di danneggiarlo. Jace chiese se lui avesse dovuto verificare le sue parole o se avesse ancora le sue misure protettive. La prima volta che si erano incontrati Liliana aveva permesso a Jace di leggerle la mente, ma all'insaputa del mago mentale i suoi pensieri erano stati schermati da Nicol Bolas e così lei aveva potuto mantenere i suoi segreti e convincerlo a fidarsi di lei. Liliana non rispose, si avvicinò e tirò indietro il suo cappuccio valutandolo per un attimo mentre lui rimaneva immobile. Disse che sembrava più vecchio e Jace rispose che non era sicuro di come prendere quelle parole e Liliana disse che alla sua età era un complimento. Jace chiese come avesse fatto a trovarlo e chi altri ne era a conoscenza e Liliana rispose che aveva assoldato un'otima spia e che nessun altro poteva sapere dove si trovava dal momento che l'aveva ucciso. Jace disse che stava parlando di un cittadino di Ravnica e Liliana replicò di non agitarsi, che si trattava di un criminale e che aveva fatto un favore ai suoi amici del Senato Jace scattò che un'ingiunzione doveva portare a un processo, non a un'esecuzione e che lui era la legge letteralmente. Liliana sorrise e disse che la sua spia era Lazlo Lipko. Jace sospirò e disse che non poteva dire di non aver mai operato al di fuori delle leggi, pur essendo il Patto delle Gilde. Lei chiese se l'inquisizione fosse terminata e lui chiese cosa avesse fatto a Garruk. Liliana si girò e si sedette sul divano mentre Jace prendeva una sedia, la necromante disse che non c'era molto da raccontare, che l'aveva attaccata e lei aveva vinto e pensava provasse un po' di rancore. Jace disse di parlargli del Velo e Liliana disse che sarebbe stato più semplice se fosse stato lui a dire ciò che già sapeva e Jace replicò che pensava che sarebbe stato più completo se lui non le avesse detto nulla. Liliana rispose che si trattava di un artefatto molto potente e antico; che uno dei suoi demoni creditori l'aveva inviata alla sua ricerca come parte dei servizi che gli doveva e lei aveva deciso di utilizzarlo per ottenere la libertà e spiegò che grazie ad esso aveva già sconfitto due dei quattro demoni. Jace chiese nuovamente di Garruk e Liliana rispose che il Velo è maledetto, creato per trasformare una persona in un'imbarcazione per far resuscitare una razza estinta, ma era un potere troppo grande per un singolo essere e pensava che fosse in grado di uccidere chi lo utilizzava se la sua forza non era sufficiente. Jace chiese se sapesse cosa accadeva a coloro che sopravvivevano e lei rispose di si: venivano trasformati in demoni. Jace disse che era quello ciò che stava diventando Garruk, ma non lei. Liliana rispose che non sapeva se fosse per via dei suoi contratti, della sua necromanzia o del fatto che fosse riuscita a trasferire al cacciatore la maledizione subito dopo aver raccolto il Velo, ma qualunque fosse il motivo, era Garruk che stava diventando un mostro, non lei e in ogni caso non più di quanto lo fosse mai stata. Jace disse che era ancora viva, umana e aveva sconfitto due demoni e chiese quindi quale fosse il problema. Liliana inarcò un sopracciglio e disse che non c'era alcun problema, era solo passata a salutare un vecchio amico. Jace scattò e le disse di smetterla, che avevano avuto vari tipi di rapporto, ma non erano mai stati amici. Lo sguardo di Liliana s'indurì e disse che aveva ragione, per quanto poteva valere le dispiaceva per quello che lui aveva dovuto affrontare. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, sospirò e disse che sperava che potessero ricominciare. Con un sorriso forzato, Jace disse che ricominciare era la prima cosa che aveva imparato a fare e bastava solo chiederglielo. Liliana rispose di no e chiese nuovamente se potevano ricominciare e lui pretese delle scuse per la sua intrusione in casa sua. L'atteggiamento di Liliana cambiò diventando umile e mortificata, ma il suo sguardo era giocoso e disse che le dispiaceva tantissimo per essersi intrufolata nella sua dimora in quel modo, che si trovava in città e non era riuscita a resistere al desiderio di andare da lui; era profondamente dispiaciuta per il loro ultimo incontro e sperava che avrebbero potuto ricominciare dall'inizio. Jace capì che la necromante stava recitando e decise di farlo a sua volta per scoprire le sue vere intenzioni e rispose che era una piacevole sorpresa, che era un enorme piacere rivederla e che la sua non era una visita nè sospetta, nè indesiderata e chiese che tipo di inizio aveva in mente. Liliana chiese di invitarla a cena e Jace annuì. La coppia passeggiò per l'elegante distretto di Ravnica, sottobraccio, era una notte calda e le strade erano affollate. Liliana chiese com'era essere il Patto delle Gilde e Jace rispose spossante, che tutti volevano la sua attenzione ed era tirato in dieci direzioni diverse in ogni momento. Liliana disse che quattro erano già sufficienti e che sembrava terribile. Jace continuò che le gilde non erano i suoi dominatori, ma erano più simili a dei clienti e che ora aveva più libertà rispetto a quando faceva parte del Consorzio di Tezzeret e Liliana commentò che però non era il re, che non era lui a creare le leggi ma che era vincolato dalle stesse. Jace scosse la testa e rispose che non era suo desiderio essere il re, ma ammise che a volte era limitante. Una signora che reggeva un cesto di rose lo chiamò e Jace comprò la rosa e la diede a Liliana che la fece avvizzire e la sistemò nella sua chioma corvina sorridendo a Jace. I due arrivarono nel locale di Milena, dove Jace scambiò alcune parole con Valko e subito dopo il Patto delle Gilde vivente e la sua ospite furono accompagnati a un tavolo per due. Liliana disse che le faceva piacere vedere che non abusava del suo potere, lui l'aiutò a sedere e dopo essersi seduto a sua volta, Jace disse che passava dieci ore al giorno ad ascoltare le dispute e le rivendicazioni di danni e che un tavolo con poco preavviso in un bel ristorante era il minimo che la città poteva dargli in cambio. Liliana chiese se avesse il denaro per quel tipo di ristoranti e Jace rispose che di solito era loro gradito ospite. Durante la cena Liliana disse che aveva saputo del suo tentativo di fermare Garruk, che era rischioso e non pensava che l'avrebbe fatto per lei e Jace rispose che non l'aveva fatto per lei, ma perchè Garruk era una minaccia per tutti i planeswalkers. Scuotendo la testa Liliana lo chiamò difensore del multiverso e disse che non riusciva ad ammettere di essere preoccupato per lei senza far finta di essere preoccupato per tutti. Jace chiese se dovesse essere preoccupato per lei e la rabbia si dipinse sul volto di Liliana, che portò una mano tra le pieghe della gonna e gli mostrò il Velo, poi tirò indietro il manufatto fuori dalla sua portata e disorientato Jace chiese se temeva che potesse portarglielo via. Liliana rispose che temeva ciò che poteva fargli e che in ogni caso non avrebbe potuto prenderlo neanche se avesse voluto e chiese se comprendeva di cosa si trattava. Jace rispose che iniziava a comprendere, che se non gli permetteva di osservare il Velo più da vicino poteva metterlo via e che quel manufatto gli faceva accapponare la pelle. Liliana lo mise via e disse che valeva anche per lei. Jace commentò che la situazione non era del tutto sotto controllo. Dopo che Jace permise a Gideon Jura venuto in cerca del suo aiuto di restare con loro, Liliana ascoltò i due in silenzio parlare di Zendikar e degli Eldrazi. Quando capì che Jace sarebbe andato con lo ieromante, Liliana svuotò il suo bicchiere, si spinse indietro con la sedia, si alzò e si allontanò. Jace le corse dietro, si voltò con gli occhi colmi di rabbia e gli disse che andava da lui dopo tutto quel tempo, si confidava con lui e dopo tutto quello che avevano affrontato insieme, era pronto ad andarsene con un bifolco di Sol-Dimora solo perchè glielo aveva chiesto. Jace rispose che ciò che stava succedendo su Zendikar era in parte colpa sua e temeva di essere stato manipolato, ma rimaneva il fatto che gli Eldrazi erano liberi a causa di qualcosa che aveva fatto senza comprendere. Liliana disse che quindi sarebbe tornato su quel piano e chiese cosa stesse aspettando. Jace rispose che sarebbe potuta andare con loro, poteva usare le sue capacità per combattere contro dei veri mostri, ma Liliana rispose di no e che alcuni di loro non andavano alla ricerca di guai se già ne avevano più che abbastanza. Jace disse che non sarebbe partito prima del mattino, di pensarci e se cambiava idea di andare nella Sala, ma Liliana confermò la sua risposta negativa e Jace le disse che allora poteva aspettarlo su Ravnica, che qualsiasi ricerca che avrebbe dovuto fare non sarebbe durata a lungo. Sarebbe tornato e avrebbero potuto continuare la loro conversazione e che se avesse deciso di dirgli perchè era realmente venuta lì, avrebbero potuto parlare del futuro. Liliana rispose che stava dicendo delle assurdità e che doveva uccidere dei demoni. Jace accettò la sua decisione, le augurò buona fortuna e precisò che Gideon aveva chiesto il suo aiuto. Liliana strappò la rosa morta dalla sua chioma e la lanciò ai suoi piedi, poi si voltò di nuovo e se ne andò. La scortesia dei corvi Liliana girovagava per le strade dell'elegante distretto di Ravnica, ignorando la folla di cittadini e quella di voci che le rimbombavano in testa. Si chiese se Jace fosse riuscito a udirli; gli spiriti Onakke erano un frastuono costante nella sua mente e le abilità di telepate di Jace gli avrebbero permesso sicuramente di sentirli, ma lui non aveva dato alcun segno di aver individuato la loro presenza o di avere informazioni sull'effetto che il Velo avesse su di lei e si chiese se lei stessa sapesse quale fosse. Le voci erano più forti su Shandalar, mentre su qualsiasi altro piano erano un leggero rumore di sottofondo. Si era recata da Jace alla ricerca di una via d'uscita dal guaio in cui era finita: il potere del Velo era immenso, le aveva permesso di uccidere due dei demoni a cui doveva la sua anima, tuttavia nel tentativo di liberarsi da un patto per il potere, ne aveva inconsapevolmente siglato un altro. La magia del Velo aveva un costo, un tributo terribile per il suo corpo e la sua mente e quando se ne era resa conto aveva provato a rimettere il manufatto al suo posto su Shandalar, ma aveva scoperto di non riuscire a farlo: erano legati tra loro. Liliana pensò che ci doveva essere una via d'uscita, Jace avrebbe dovuto aiutarla a trovarla, un qualche modo che le avrebbe permesso di continuare a utilizzare il Velo di Catena senza essere schiava di quel manufatto e degli spiriti che trasportava. Era fiduciosa che lui l'avrebbe aiutata, invece era stato lui a chiedere a lei di aiutarlo, dopo l'arrivo di Gideon che aveva interrotto la loro conversazione e aveva praticamente implorato Jace di seguirlo su Zendikar, un piano ignoto che stava venendo divorato da un qualche tipo di mostro. Liliana era quasi scoppiata a ridere quando aveva sentito la richiesta del guerriero: essendo il Patto delle Gilde vivente, Jace aveva Ravnica di cui preoccuparsi e, in ogni caso, avrebbe aiutato lei e non quello sconosciuto. Ma con sua grande sorpresa, Jace aveva deciso di aiutare Gideon e poi le aveva chiesto di unirsi a loro. Rise a quel pensiero, poi sentì una specie di peso depositarsi sul petto e aggrottò la fronte, ricordò che lei e Jace avevano condiviso momenti felici insieme, prima di pugnalarlo metaforicamente alla schiena e tornare da Nicol Bolas. Pensava l'avrebbe aiutata a liberarsi dal patto demoniaco che aveva negoziato lui stesso, senza ottenere il suo aiuto però. Liliana si chiese se fosse andata con Jace ad aiutarlo, forse avrebbero avuto un'altra occasione, avrebbe potuto godere della compagnia del mago mentale anche se avrebbe significato sopportare l'arroganza di Gideon. Rammentò a sé stessa che combattere contro i mostri di Gideon significava utilizzare di nuovo il Velo e quindi sarebbe tornata al punto di partenza. Uno sventolio di ali nere di fronte a lei la risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, non era il primo corvo che aveva visto da quando era uscita dal ristorante, poi comprese che si trattava dell'uomo corvo. Liliana si accorse di dove i suoi passi l'avessero portata mentre era persa nei suoi pensieri: si trovava al limite di una piccola corte abbandonata. Disse che ne aveva abbastanza dei suoi giocchetti e l'uomo corvo apparve facendo scomparire tutti i corvi. Liliana battè le mani e disse che era molto teatrale, l'uomo aveva lo stesso identico aspetto di quando lei lo aveva incontrato la prima volta, le mise una mano sulla spalla e disse che lei aveva bisogno di aiuto. Liliana scostò la sua mano e si allontanò di un passo, nessun incontro con lui era mai terminato felicemente per lei, o per coloro a cui teneva. Ironicamente rispose che immaginava che lui fosse venuto per offrire il suo aiuto. L'uomo corvo si mise a ridere e chiese se in tal caso lo avrebbe accettato, Liliana rispose di no e lui disse che non pensava che fosse in grado di accettare l'aiuto degli altri e Liliana rispose che non ne aveva bisogno e che aveva tutto sotto controllo. Divertito, l'uomo corvo chiese quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa e la necromante rispose che intendeva spazzarlo via dalla terra e trasformarlo insieme a tutti i suoi uccellacci in servitori zombie. L'uomo corvo rise e Liliana chiese di darle un motivo per non farlo. Lui scosse la testa e rispose che lo faceva sembrare facile e suggerì di provarci. Liliana pensò che sarebbe stato facile grazie al Velo, potè percepire il potere pulsare dentro di lei come se non vedesse l'ora di essere usato e sentì le voci degli Onakke farsi più forti nella sua mente; si voltò e scosse la testa per rimuovere le voci. Appoggiandole un pugnale alla schiena, l'uomo corvo le disse che dava le spalle a un nemico, Liliana disse che non lo temeva e lo respinse con un anello di oscurità. Lui rispose che invece lo temeva. Liliana si voltò di scatto e con severità chiese chi fosse, che doveva essere un planeswalker dal momento che lo aveva incontrato prima su Dominaria, poi su Shandalar e ora lì, che ovviamente era un polimorfo e chiese cosa fosse realmente. Le labbra dell'uomo corvo si incurvarono in un sorriso più di crudeltà che di divertimento, ma non rispose. Liliana continuò che su Shandalar le aveva parlato del Velo come se fosse una sua idea, ma era stato Kothophed a inviarla a recuperare il manufatto. L'uomo corvo rispose che nonostante ciò lei non glielo aveva consegnato. Liliana rispose che non era la serva di nessuno e che se aveva dato al demone l'dea di inviarla a recuperare il manufatto aveva piantato il seme della sua distruzione. L'uomo corvo rispose che lei era il mezzo per una distruzione molto più ampia. Liliana ebbe dei brividi lungo la schiena. Si avvicinò a lui con un sorriso subdolo e rispose che lei portava la distruzione ovunque andasse e quindi chiese perchè non avrebbe dovuto distruggerlo proprio in quel momento. Lui replicò chiedendo se magari avesse finito per distruggere sé stessa. Liliana si accigliò e chiese cosa intendesse, nei suoi momenti più oscuri aveva iniziato a temere che il Velo avrebbe portato alla sua distruzione e che, dopo aver combattuto così a lungo per evitare la morte, l'avesse portata con sè con le sue stesse azioni, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso quella paura. L'uomo corvo le disse che la morte la osservava da ogni lato, che era legata a altri due demoni che erano molto più potenti di quelli che aveva ucciso, che il Velo assorbiva sempre più forza da lei ogni volta che lo utilizzava, ma senza esso i demoni le avrebbero strappato il cuore dal petto e che inoltre, il cacciatore maledetto le stava dando ancora la caccia. Liliana disse che si era abituata alla presenza della morte e l'uomo corvo scattò che si era abituata agli omicidi, ai cadaveri che legava alla sua volontà, a utilizzare la morte come arma, ma che alla fine essa l'avrebbe reclamata, una morte che non avrebbe potuto controllare e che stava crescendo dentro di lei. Liliana sollevò le mani ed emise un bagliore accecante di luce viola. Corvi morti e brandelli di piume ricoprirono il selciato dove fino a pochi momenti prima si trovava l'uomo corvo, poi lo vide emergere da un'altra nuvola di uccelli, con il pugnale in mano. Liliana lo afferrò per il polso e risucchiò l'energia vitale dalle sue vene e lui si dissolse nuovamente; la necromante usò la sua magia e iniziò a rianimare i corvi come suoi servitori zombie. Liliana sentì qualcosa gocciolare da una spalla, osservò la sua pelle e vide il sangue sgorgare da tutti i punti in cui le linee viola stavano svanendo e pensò che non aveva ancora utilizzato il pieno potere del Velo. Liliana si sedette per riprendere fiato e raccogliere le idee, capì che era vero: era intrappolata. Se avesse continuato a utilizzare il Velo in quel modo, il manufatto le avrebbe assorbito la vita prima che lei fosse riuscita a uccidere gli altri due demoni rimanenti, ma se li avesse affrontati senza di esso loro l'avrebbero dilaniata. Aiutare Jace nella lotta contro i mostri di Zendikar presentava la stessa scelta. Liliana urlò che non aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno e pensò che Jace poteva andare a risolvere il rompicapo di Gideon e lei avrebbe risolto il suo. Fece un respiro profondo e aprì un varco tra due mondi, proprio mentre lo attraversava, udì il grido di derisione di un corvo dietro di sè. Blocco di Ombre su Innistrad Vedi Liliana Vess (Planeswalker)/Ombre su Innistrad. Blocco di Kaladesh Vedi Liliana Vess (Planeswalker)/Kaladesh. Blocco di Amonkhet Vedi Liliana Vess (Planeswalker)/Amonkhet. Dominaria Vedi Liliana Vess (Planeswalker)/Dominaria. La Guerra della Scintilla Per volere di Bolas, Liliana divenne il generale dell'Orda Atroce che invase Ravnica, durante la Guerra della Scintilla. Mentre seguiva i comandi diretti di Bolas, cercò di provocare il danno minimo possibile senza sfidare direttamente il drago antico. In particolare, impedì agli Eterni di entrare negli edifici. Poteva controllare direttamente i suoi "soldati" e ottenere il loro punto di vista, se voleva, ma c'erano anche molti Eterni che agivano in modo autonomo. Successivamente, Jace, Teferi, Jaya Ballard e Vivien Reid cercarono di ucciderla per fermare l'Orda Atroce. Quando la trovarono, Teferi manipolò il tempo intorno a lei, rallentando la sua capacità di reagire, difendersi o contrattaccare. Ciò permise a Jaya e Vivien di ferirla gravemente; la prima con il fuoco, la seconda con le sue frecce e gli spiriti animali che evocava, mentre Jace l'attaccava mentalmente. Gli spiriti degli Onakke emersero dal Velo stesso per proteggere Liliana. Ciononostante, i quattro riuscirono quasi nella loro missione, ma sfortunatamente per loro, Bolas intervenne e salvò Liliana distruggendo gli edifici su cui si trovavano i suoi nemici. Durante la fase finale della guerra, Gideon cavalcò un pegaso verso Bolas, ma il cavallo alato viene abbattuto da Oketra. La dea non morta era controllata direttamente da Liliana, che scelse di "sbagliare" colpendo il pegaso al posto di Gideon stesso. Dopo che Gideon non riuscì a uccidere Bolas con la Blackblade, il drago antico ordinò a Liliana di usare Oketra e Bontu per schiacciare le forze nemiche. Tuttavia, decidendo che preferiva morire che rimanere schiava di Bolas per l'eternità, Liliana lo tradì. In risposta, lui annullò il suo patto demoniaco, iniziando a disintegrarla. Gideon usò la sua magia per trasferire il contratto a sé stesso, sacrificando la sua vita e morendo al posto della necromante. Liliana liberò Oketra e Bontu che attaccarono Bolas di loro spontanea volontà. Bolas si preparò a combatterle, ma venne inaspettatamente pugnalato alle spalle da Niv-Mizzet, che lo impalò con la lancia di Hazoret. Bolas riuscì a sconfiggere Niv-Mizzet e a distruggere Oketra, ma non prima che Bontu lo mordesse, raccogliendo tutte le scintille che il drago antico aveva consumato, così come la scintilla di Bolas stesso. Incapace di contenere l'energia, la dea esplose. Anche se contribuì alla sconfitta di Bolas, Liliana era sconvolta dalla morte di Gideon. Venne contatttata mentalmente da Jace che le disse di andarsene: il Sole Immortale era stato disattivato. Liliana prese la gemma del divenire e viaggiò nella cieca eternità. Nonostante le sue azioni, la maggior parte dei planeswalker la considerava malvagia e una minaccia per il multiverso. A sua insaputa, venne giudicata da Niv-Mizzet e dagli altri capogilda: dal momento che aveva disertato troppo tardi e che era stata direttamente responsabile della maggior parte delle vittime, non poteva esserci perdono per lei. Venne condannata a morte e Kaya, una dei Guardiani, venne inviata ad assassinarla. Dopo la Guerra della Scintilla Liliana si recò istintivamente a Caligo, su Dominaria. Si sentì disperata e piena di rimorso, pensando alle cose orribili che aveva fatto in generale e soprattutto a Jace e Gideon. Quasi annegata nella palude, si lasciò sprofondare, ma un'immagine fugace, una figura in bianco, la fece andare avanti. Mentre Liliana si dirigeva verso il Maniero Vess, incontrò l'Uomo Corvo che offrì la sua assistenza. Resistette alla sua proposta e zittì gli spiriti Onakke all'interno del Velo dopo che avevano iniziato a parlare. Con sua grande sorpresa scoprì che la sua casa era stata riportata al suo splendore originale. Un servitore vicino, schiavizzato con un colletto d'oro intorno al collo, l'avvertì di non procedere oltre o rischiava di essere catturata dalla sua padrona: "Liliana Vess". Cercando di scoprire il mistero della sua impostora, Liliana entrò nella dimora per confrontarsi con la Padrona Vess, ma venne soggiogata. Un colletto d'oro le fu messo intorno al collo e le venne tolta la Gemma del Divenire. Successivamente, mentre lavorava in stato di trance in un giardino, venne trovata da Kaya, Teyo Verada e Araithia Shokta. Quando lo scudomante rimosse il colletto d'oro dal collo di Liliana, la necromante tornò in sè. Combattè Kaya e Teyo ed era pronta ad ucciderli, ma venne colpita e resa incosciente da Araithia. Dopo che riprese conoscenza, Liliana accettò di lasciare che Kaya la uccidesse in cambio della sconfitta della sua impostora e della liberazione della sua gente. Dalle informazioni raccolte da Araithia scoprirono che la falsa Liliana aveva guadagnato il suo potere da un potente genio che era legato all'amuleto di zaffiro blu che indossava. Durante lo scontro, Araithia rubò l'amuleto di zaffiro e lo distrusse, liberando il genio di nome Zahid. In cerca di vendetta, Zahid tentò di uccidere Teyo, che aveva usato la sua magia degli scudi per contenere l'entità. Araithia recuperò la Gemma del Divenire e la restituì a Liliana. In quel momento, Ugin apparve a Liliana e la incoraggiò a scegliere una strada migliore nel suo viaggio da percorrere. Liliana usò il Velo per sottomettere Zahid e salvare Teyo. Il genio disse che la sua unica richiesta era quella di prendere Liliana Vess come sua prigioniera. Rendendosi conto che si riferiva all'impostora, Liliana accettò, ma Kaya uccise la loro nemica per pietà, costringendo Zahid ad andarsene a mani vuote. Dopo la fine del conflitto, Liliana rivelò a Kaya, Teyo e Araithia che aveva tentato, a volte senza successo, di minimizzare la carneficina di Bolas su Ravnica. Le fu permesso di vivere, ma serviva una prova della sua "morte" per Niv-Mizzet e gli altri capogilda. Teyo suggerì a Liliana di rinunciare al Velo. Lottò con la decisione da prendere con gli spiriti Onakke e l'uomo corvo la incoraggiò a conservare il manufatto. Mentre teneva la Gemma del Divenire in una mano e il Velo nell'altra, la gemma cominciò a brillare e, mentre scompariva, Liliana lasciò cadere il Velo e lo abbandonò. Prima di tornare a Ravnica, Kaya, Teyo e Araithia promisero di incontrare Liliana a Paliano. Su Fiora, Liliana scelse un nuovo nome per sè stessa: Ana Iora. Il nome era quello della sua ex maestra mentre il cognome lo aveva scelto casualmente, le era solo venuto in mente. Come promesso, i suoi nuovi amici la raggiunsero, intenzionati ad aiutarla nel suo cammino verso la redenzione. Alla domanda su dove sarebbero andati dopo, Kaya rispose che avrebbero viaggiato verso il suo piano d'origine: Tolvada. Referenze 'Rappresentata in' *Aprire i Sepolcri *Ascesa dei Reami Oscuri *Carezza di Liliana *Comandare l'Orda Atroce *Commiato Definitivo *Contratto di Liliana *Era della Rovina *Evocazioni Necromantiche *Fame Sacrilega *Finale di Eternità *Giuramento di Liliana *Imbarcarsi sulla Cavalcavento *Indignazione di Liliana *Influenza di Liliana *Inversione Spettacolare *Liliana, Generale dell'Orda Atroce *Liliana, Guaritrice Eretica - Liliana, Necromante Audace *Liliana, Inviolata dalla Morte *Liliana, la Necromante *Liliana, l'Ultima Speranza *Liliana, Maestà della Morte *Liliana, Manipolatrice di Morte *Liliana Vess *Liliana dei Reami Oscuri *Liliana del Velo *Maestria di Liliana *Marea Mortifica *Medicamento Corrotto *Nelle Grinfie di Bolas *Obbedienza Eterna *Onda Assassina *Oscuro Delitto *Patto Demoniaco *Prezzo del Tradimento *Reclutamento nel Cimitero *Regolare i Conti *Richiesta Oscura *Rinascita Crudele *Risuscitare *Sacrificio di Gideon *Salvezza Oscura *Schierare i Guardiani *Sconfitta di Liliana *Spazzare Via *Spoglie di Liliana *Trionfo di Liliana *Tripudio di Crudeltà *Tutore Demoniaco *Tutore Diabolico *Valzer Macabro *Varco nella Meraviglia 'Testi di colore' *Boscaglia Orrenda *Cancrena della Mente *Costrizione *Descintillazione *Disgregare *Dissotterrare *Evocazioni di Terrore *Famine *Felino Atroce *Forza Funesta *Frutteto Ripugnante *Ghoul dal Cuore Putrido *Ghoul Nato dal Velo *Gorgone Risvegliata *Kothophed, Accaparratore di Anime *Male Immortale *Minacce Immaginarie *Mutilare *Naga Essiccato *Polverizzare la Carne *Rappresaglia Furiosa *Razaketh, dal Sangue Impuro *Rubare l'Anima *Serafino dei Soli *Servitore Non Morto *Strisciante del Sepolcro *Ulcerare 'Carte associate' *Guardia Scelta di Liliana *Ombra di Liliana *Razziatore di Liliana *Spettro di Liliana Galleria Liliana, Dreadhorde GeneralART3.jpg Liliana, Dreadhorde GeneralART2.jpg Liliana, Dreadhorde GeneralART1.jpg Liliana19.jpg Liliana18.jpg Liliana17.jpg Liliana16.jpg Liliana15.jpg Liliana14.jpg Liliana13.jpg Liliana12.jpg Liliana11.jpg Liliana10.jpg Liliana9.jpg Liliana8.jpg Liliana7.jpg Liliana6.jpg Liliana5.png Liliana4.jpg Liliana3.jpg Liliana2.jpg Liliana1.jpg Curiosità *In Incontri Inaspettati viene confermato che la "Liliana" apparsa in Test of Metal non è canonica con la storia della vera Liliana. *Compare nel video promozionale del Ritorno di Avacyn. *Brady Dommermuth ha rivelato che Liliana stipulò i primi tre patti demoniaci per avere il potere sufficiente a stipulare il quarto patto. *Gli è stata dedicata una parte nel video introduttivo di Duels of the Planeswalkers 2013. *Dalla scheda personale che si può leggere prima di affrontarla in Duels of the Planeswalkers 2013, Liliana Vess ha più di 200 anni, ma appare come una ventiseienne alta 175 cm e con 63 kg di peso. *Indossa spesso un diadema di metallo. *In L'Occhio del Corvo è il misterioso uomo-corvo a dare a Liliana la pozione per suo fratello, mentre invece in Le origini di Liliana: il quarto patto è Liliana a preparare la pozione. *In Magic Duels: Origins vengono rivelati gli altri due demoni con cui Liliana ha stretto il patto nell'ultima parte della sua storia. *In Return to Dominaria: Episode 2 viene rivelato che Liliana aveva anche delle sorelle. Categoria:Pers. Planeswalker